Poll on bad creepypastas
This is not a creepypasta. This is a poll. 1st Update 4/24/15 Below are some pastas considered to be some of the greatest creepypastas ever made. Also, others consider them to be overrated garbage. I think these are bad but lets see what you guys have to say. Here are the stories. *Jeff The Killer *Sonic.EXE *Squidward's Suicide *Eyeless Jack *Laughing Jack *Clockwork: Your Time is Up Which one do you guys think is the worst? Vote here. http://strawpoll.me/4212107 (Don't worry. Voting is safe and free. It will only take a minute). This poll will end on 5/24/2015 and I will try to publish the results either that day or the 25th. Start voting now. I will make a post on 5/10 too just in case someone missed this the first time. I'll let people know that there are only 2 weeks left. I'll also do it when 1 week is left. Have fun voting! 2nd Update 5/10/15 When I started this, my goal was just to get 15 votes but now we have 51 votes currently. That's actually pretty impressive. I never expected that we would get this much. Well, let's see how the results are currently. Clockwork: Your Time Is Up is in the lead with 20 votes. 2nd place is Jeff The Killer with 16 votes. And 3rd place is Sonic.EXE wiith 10 votes. It looks like Clockwork will most likely win but anything can happen. I'm going to make a 3rd update on 5/17 to update you on future changes. Also, if you haven't voted yet then make sure you do it. I'll post the link again. http://strawpoll.me/4212107 Let's see if we can get more votes. Poll Created by: Brian Berta 3rd Update 5/17/15 Last week we had 51 votes. Now we have 73 votes. That's actually pretty impressive. We got 22 votes since last week. I'm hoping that we'll have 90 votes by 5/24. It looks like we might be able to do it but we'll see how it goes. Well, let's see the results. Jeff the Killer is in the lead with 24 votes. 2nd place is Clcokwork: Your Time is Up with 22 votes. 3rd place is Sonic.EXE with 18 votes. The other 3 stories barely have any votes so it's highly unlikely that they'll win. It looks like either Clockwork or Jeff will win. For one last time, if you didn't vote hen make sure you do it. I promise you that it's a free site and it takes literally a few seconds to vote. Also, if you know anyone else who's into creepypastas then send this to them so they can vote too. Anyways, I'll see you on 5/24 for the final results. Before I go, I'm going to post the link again one last time. http://strawpoll.me/4212107 Results In total, we got 103 votes. That's pretty impressive. It's great that this turned out fine. Let's look at the results. #1 Jeff the Killer / 33 votes #2 and #3 are a tie. Sonic.EXE and Clockwork: Your Time is Up with 29 votes #4 Squidward's Suicide / 9 votes #5 Eyeless Jack / 2 votes #6 Laughing Jack / 1 vote Thank you to everyone who voted and goodbye. Category:Poll Category:BCP